Mysterious Twinge
MYSTERIOUS TWINGE CHAPTER 56 OF THE MANGA ( Anime cross-reference---None ) Summary As the school project continues, once again Suwano and Tsubaki are alone together after school. Suwano knows that she is on Tsubaki's mind, so she presses her advantage by engaging in intimate talk. When asked about his girlfriend, Tsubaki splatters iced coffee all over, and drops his house key on the table. Suwano gets to it first, holds it in her mouth, and dares Tsubaki to either tell her who his girlfriend is, or French Kiss her to get the key back. Tsubaki eventually pries the key away from her lips, but not before he gets an erotic tingle from the drool on the key and his fingers. ( Does Suwano have drool bond capabilities ? ) The whole experience, including the continuing tingle and twinge on his fingers, weights heavily on his mind. When he meets Urabe at their special bridge for the daily drool routine, he 'spills the beans' about what happened earlier with Suwano. Urabe finally consents to a reverse drool taste, wherein Tsubaki retrieves drool from Urabe on his finger. He does so, but Urabe bites down---Hard!---on his fingers, causing Tsubaki not a little distress. Urabe merely points out the fact that the tingle and twinge is gone, replaced by the pain of her bite ! Urabe rebukes Tsubaki for even fooling around with Suwano, and takes her leave. Plot The school project that Suwano and Tsubaki were assigned to continues. So once again they are together after school in a deserted classroom. Tsubaki is a bit behind in his part of the project, but that is because his mind is at times elsewhere (hmmmm !). He keeps thinking about Suwano, and what her intentions are regarding him, even though she knows that he already has a steady girlfriend, but she does not know just who she is. Just as these thoughts are racing through Tsubaki's mind, Suwano outright asks Tsubaki who his girlfriend is, causing him to eject and splatter the coffee that he was drinking at that very moment all over the desk in front of them ! This does not phase Suwano in the least, as she continues the questioning, asking if his girlfriend is in his class ? Tsubaki is mortified, as he pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket to try and clean up the mess. His house key was wrapped up in the handkerchief, and it falls to the table with a klang ! But Suwano sees her opportunity and is 'quick on the draw'. She scoops up the key first, placing it in her mouth and holding it with her lips. She will give the key back if Tsubaki tells her the name of his girlfriend, or if he will remove the key from her mouth with a French Kiss ! Tsubaki tries reasoning with her, to no avail, and he begins a slow burn. Eventually, instead of kissing her, he merely reaches out with his hand to take the key out of her mouth, but she bites down on the key, making the removal difficult. A miniature tug-of-war ensues, with the result that the eventually liberated key and Tsubaki's finger and thumb are now covered with Suwano's saliva. Suwano asks if he is grossed out by her drool, to which Tsubaki answers NO! Interesting clues about each other and what the chances of a drool bond forming are nonverbally exchanged between Suwano and Tsubaki, as each mentally sizes up the other ! That afternoon, Tsubaki is walking home by himself, musing about the implications of Suwano's drool on his fingers, and how incredibly soft her lips were when he touched them. In fact, his fingers have started to pleasantly tingle. As he comes upon the special bridge of their daily drool routine, who should be waiting for him, but Urabe ! She was at the library while he was with Suwano. They walk together, but Tsubaki becomes absorbed in thinking about Suwano, not good, not good at all ! Urabe stops with the request to do their daily drool taste, but Tsubaki suggests something different. He wants to take her drool ''with his finger '', thereby trying to cancel the tingle in his fingers. His offer is met with suspicion and an Instant Death Look from Urabe. She wants him to 'come clean', but he just 'digs himself in deeper' with a paltry excuse. Urabe tries to set up a Panty Scissors Attack, but this time in a rare occurrence, slips and falls flat on her face ! When she recovers, Tsubaki is already 'spilling the beans' about what happened earlier with Suwano. Surprisingly, Urabe is in agreement with the plan to do an alternate drool taste with Tsubaki's finger. Thus prepped, he touches Urabe. Her lips are also unbelievably soft, and her mouth is " so soft, so warm, so wet ! " ! Tsubaki becomes raptured and engulfed in a " so heavenly " feeling, but suddenly . . . . ''CHOMP !!! . . . . ''Urabe bits down with all her might, and Tsubaki is shocked back to reality. Withdrawing his finger, why, it has her teeth marks on it and a blood blister is beginning to form ! Still, Urabe tells him to put the drool covered finger in his mouth, so as to compete the drool routine. He does. " Does it hurt? ", is the $64,000 dollar question that is asked by Urabe ! Also asked is---Has he forgot the twinge of Suwano's drool ? Yes ! Urabe then gives him another, but milder, Instant Death Look, with the extra adage offered that he be more careful when around other girls, especially Suwano ! As Urabe walks away, Tsubaki adds his own 'moral of the story', that is, his finger hurts so bad now, he can't remember the wonderful feeling of Suwano's soft lips, but he also now can't remember the wonderful and supremely erotic feeling of Urabe's soft lips, and the feeling of the inside of her rapturously warm mouth ! Category:Chapters